Her Perfect Mind
by brittany89
Summary: MS Samantha is abducted. Can Martin and the team find her before it's too late? Please read and reivew. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The breeze was cold; somebody had left the window open. Samantha stirred in her bed. She stretched out her arms looking for that one person. She immediately found Martin. She placed her head on his shoulder and his arm around her chest.

"You didn't even open your eyes," Martin said. He was gazing down at her.

Samantha's eyes fluttered open. She looked up and stared at him. "Were you watching me?" she questioned.

"Only for a little while," Martin replied as he ran his hand gently up and down Samantha's arm.

Samantha propped herself up on her elbow so that she could get a better look of Martin. "Well, Mr. Fitzgerald, that is not fair. You cannot stare at me if I'm not even awake to stare at you back." A smile slowly crept across her lips.

Martin began to grin as he jumped up on top of Samantha. His butt rested on her waist, and his knees draped across her body. He brought his hands up and began to tickle Samantha's stomach.

Samantha began to laugh out loud. Her hands ran over Martin's to try to stop them to no avail. Her body began to flail. Her laughter grew louder as her abs began to burn. "Okay, I give up," she screamed between her laughter.

Martin's grin had grown into a full smile from ear to ear. He immediately stopped tickling her. He leaned down so that their faces were inches apart. "Not until you kiss me," he said in a low, tantalizing voice.

Samantha wasn't one for arguing. She locked her lips on Martin's. She wrapped her arms around Martin's neck. As the kiss grew deeper, Martin's cell phone wailed.

With a grunt of disappointment, he rolled off of Samantha and grabbed his cell phone.

Samantha took her rightful position with her head on his shoulder and her arm around his chest. She began caressing his chest with soft circles.

Martin smiled at Samantha before he answered his phone, "Fitzgerald." He paused. "Okay, yeah Samantha's with me." He paused to listen intently to other voice on the line. "We'll be there in an hour."

Samantha's face fell. "We have to go to work?"

Martin slowly maneuvered his way out from underneath Samantha before kissing her softly on the forehead. "That was Jack. There's another MP to find." He grabbed his pants and began putting them on. "How about you go take a shower, and I'll go make breakfast."

Samantha rolled out of bed and gave him a quick kiss. "Sounds wonderful," she said before she headed towards the bathroom.

Within the hour, the couple was at the crime scene: a gas station. The gas station was located on a busy intersection which housed many other businesses and witnesses. Danny, Vivian and Elena were all interviewing potential eye witnesses. They spotted Jack and walked over to him, hand in hand.

"Hey, Jack," Samantha greeted. "What's going on?"

Jack began to walk inside the convenient store. "Follow me," he said.

Samantha and Martin looked at each other with curiosity before getting in step behind their boss.

"Her name is Kyra Johnson. She's 45 years old and married to a Rick Johnson. They have one daughter named Melia. She was at the gas station filling up when somebody snatched her." Jack led the couple into the back room of the gas station.

"We have it on film?" Martin asked as he entered the room.

There were three monitors each belonging to a different camera. The screens were black and white and fuzzy. Video tapes lined the selves that hung on the walls.

"Yes," Jack said. He reached over and pressed the play button.

Samantha and Martin watched as a beautiful woman stood next to her car waiting patiently for the gas to be loaded into the tank. Suddenly, a blue van raced up beside the woman. A man dressed in all black including a ski mask jumped out and grabbed Kyra by the waist, pulling her towards the open door of the van. Kyra screamed and started hitting the masked man, but it was no use. Within seconds, Kyra was trapped inside the van with no means of escape.

"They took her at seven o'clock this morning," Samantha said, thinking aloud. "They must be professional."

Martin leaned towards the monitor to try and get a license plate on the van; it was unreadable. "Or stupid."

"Sam, I want you to go to Kyra's house and talk to her husband and daughter and take Martin with you."

Martin nodded and placed his hand on Samantha's upper back, leading her out to the car.

XxX

Rick sat at the dining room table. He apprehensively held a cigarette in his hand. It wasn't lit, but he was eyeing it. He ran his hand over his blonde hair trying to grasp the news that Martin had just told him.

"I don't understand why anybody would want to take Kyra," Rick said. He looked like he wanted to cry but wouldn't because of the two agents invading his house.

"Now, you own a shopping center called Johnson Center?" Martin asked.

"Yes, Kyra helps me with it."

"Is there anybody that would want harm you or your wife to get back at the two of you? A disgruntled employee or a pissed off shop owner?"

Rick stared at his feet for a second. "Yeah."

_-Flashback –_

_Rick sat his desk in his office paying the bills. _

_A tall, balding man rushed into the office with fire in his eyes. "How could you kick me out?" he shouted._

_"Mr. Robinson, I know this is difficult for you, but you didn't give me the rent. I need to keep food on the table too."_

_Mr. Robinson stared at the man. "I would have never of made a man close up shop. I don't have any other source of income. My wife can't work."_

_Rick sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't help you."_

_Mr. Robinson pointed his finger at Rick. "You're going to pay," he said with a devilish grin as he exited the office._

_-End Flashback-_

"I felt horrible for not being able to help him, but I have a family too."

"What's his name?"

"Jerry Robinson."

"I'm going to need an address."

XxX

Melia Johnson sat on the couch in the living room as her father was being questioned by Martin in the kitchen. She looked scared. She kept digging at her cubicles and rocking her leg.

Samantha sat across from her on a chair. Her notebook and pen was in her hand. She gave Melia a sympatric look before proceeding. "Can you think of anybody who might have abducted your mom?"

Melia shook her head. "No way."

"Does your mother have any enemies?"

"No."

"Do you know if she's having an affair?"

Melia shot her head up and glared daggers at Samantha. "No, they love each other. I know it," she said adamantly.

Just then, the front door flew open, and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes entered the house. Although the man was wearing loose fitting clothing, Samantha could tell that he was buff and muscular.

"Who are you?" Samantha asked, raising her eyebrow. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Rick immediately got up from his seat leaving his forgotten cigarette at the table. He ran over to the man and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry," the man wailed. He buried his head in Rick's neck.

Martin walked into the living room and gave Samantha a quizzical look. "Who is this?"

Rick turned to face the agents. "This is my brother, David."

"If there's anything I can do just let me know," David said. His face was soft and gentle. It was obvious that David cared for this family. He went over and hugged Melia. "I would hate for her to be in an awful situation like being forced to rob a bank."

"Come along," Martin said referring to Rick and David. "I have some more questioning to do."

Samantha turned her attention to Melia. She had all the signs that she had been crying.

"I hate him," Melia said.

Samantha was shocked. From David's entrance, she thought that they loved each other. Now she knows that that was just a façade. "Why?" she questioned.

"Because he doesn't like my boyfriend. I'm eighteen; I think that I can take care of myself. I can decide who I date." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Why does he hate your boyfriend?" She was highly curious.

"I don't know," she paused. "He said that Ethan was bad news. According to him, I shouldn't be hanging out with him. My parents don't care so why should my uncle care?" Melia crinkled up her face, and she looked to where her uncle stood. She gave him a dirty look before looking back at Samantha.

"What's his full name?

"Ethan Sanchez."

Before closing her notebook, Samantha scribbled Ethan's name in it. "We'll be in touch."

Once outside, Martin turned to Samantha and said, "I really don't think Rick or David did anything . They both seem to care for Kyra a lot."

"Yeah, Melia is the same way. She was practically crying to whole time."

Martin looked to Samantha. "We're back at square one."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The chill caused Martin to shiver. He pulled the blankets close to his body and reached out to cuddle Samantha. Instead of finding a warm body, Martin found a cold bed. He opened his eyes to find that he was in bed alone. He rolled over and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand.

Samantha was supposed to be home by now. He agreed to go home while she stayed at the office to try and find Kyra. It took a lot of convincing, but Martin finally left without Samantha. She was supposed to meet him at his apartment, but she still wasn't there. 

"Hi, you've reached Samantha. Sorry I'm not here to answer the phone but leave a message, and I'll get back to you ASAP," came Samantha's voice from her voice mail.

Martin hung up and called again. "Come on, Sam, answer the phone," he pleaded. But once again the answering machine answered. He hung up the phone and began to get dressed. First he was going to hug her, then he was going to drag her home by her hair.

When Martin arrived at the FBI building, it was empty. Samantha was nowhere to be found. Her purse and jacket was gone, and her desk looked well organized.

Martin walked over to her desk and stared at it. He let out a sigh before touching the mouse on Samantha's computer. A man named Ethan Sanchez popped up. He read his background. He learned that Ethan was arrested for drug dealing. Martin had no idea who Ethan Sanchez was or why Samantha found him interesting, but he did know that he was nervous because he couldn't find Samantha. He had an uneasy feeling that left him on edge. His stomach churned as a horrible feeling came rushing over him. He could only hope that the feeling he was having was wrong.

He dug his cell from his pocket and dialed Samantha's number. Once again, Samantha's voice mail answered. "Damn it!" he screamed.

He dialed Jack's number and told him what he learned. Jack told him to call the rest of the team. Martin felt bad about waking up everybody, but he knew that something had happened to Samantha. She always answered her phone. She wouldn't not show up at home.

Within twenty minutes, the team was sitting around the conference table. As jack spoke, all Martin could hear were his own thoughts. He was pondering what could possibly happen to his girlfriend.

_Why did I leave her? She was having a hard time with this case. She related to this woman, _Martin's thoughts raced like a high speed chase.

"Danny and Elena, I want you two to go to Sam's apartment. Viv, you and Martin go to Ethan Sanchez's house. I'm going to go see what I can dig up."

Martin shot out of his seat like a speeding bullet. Vivian had to run after him to stay with him.

Martin stared at the illuminated number on the elevator. His foot tapped on the ground. His heart was pounding out of his chest.

Suddenly, he felt Vivian squeeze his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll find her." Vivian's eyes were so soft that Martin started to calm down.

"It's just I'm really worried about her. Nothing like this has ever happened. She always answers her phone. She didn't come home last night." Martin knew he was rambling.

Vivian stared at her younger partner. "I'm worried about her too, but we both have to keep a clear head. Sam would never forgive us if we didn't find her with a solid head on our shoulders."

Martin gave a little smile. "You're right Viv."

Twenty minutes later, Martin and Vivian stood outside Ethan Sanchez's apartment. The apartment was disgusting. There was graffiti all over the walls, dirt caked the floor.

Martin pounded on the door with his fist.

Ethan stood at the door. Anger seemed to be written all over his face. "Can't you guys give me a break? A man needs his sleep." He stared at them as if he was in an unspoken staring contest.

"Have you seen this woman?" Vivian asked as she held up a picture of Samantha.

Ethan sighed. It took him a few seconds to get his eyes off of the agents. He bent down to get a better look at the picture. "Yeah, she was here not too long ago."

"Well what did she want?" Martin asked. He was beginning to get irritated with this man.

"She wanted to know why David hates me," he began tapping his fingers on the door creating an annoying sound.

Martin's eyes looked up at him with realization. "You're Melia's boyfriend?"

"Yup."

"What did you tell her?" Vivian asked. She reached up and scratched her nose.

"Why don't you ask her? Don't you guys communicate?" Ethan asked with a smirk on his face.

Martin immediately went for Ethan's throat. He pushed his way inside and slammed him up against the wall with his forearm pressed firmly against the man's throat.

"Okay, okay. I told her that David owes me money," Ethan breathed.

Vivian looked at Martin with a confused look.

Ethan must have seen Vivian's look because he elaborated. "I gave him some drugs to sell, and he lost them. He owes me money." He was wheezing due to Martin's grip on his throat.

Martin released his grip on the man and motioned for Vivian to follow him. "We have to pay a visit to Rick's brother."

A little while later, Martin and Vivian knocked on David's door. There was no answer.

"FBI, open up!" Vivian shouted.

There was still no answer.

Martin reached down and opened the door. Slowly, the door creaked open. The first thing that caught Martin's eye was a small pool of blood in the middle of the living room. Martin walked over to it and stared at it. "It's Sam's. I just know it."

Vivian's face was scrunched up. Worry was written all over it. "I'm going to call Jack." She pulled out her cell phone. As she did this, something black caught her eye. She looked over to see a gun lying on the ground in the middle of the living room. "Martin, look." She walked over to it to investigate it clearly.

Martin's head snapped as his eyes found the gun. He walked over and bent down next to it. "That's Sam's gun. I'm positive."

As Vivian dialed Jack's number, Martin went outside on the porch. He was in shock. They had found Samantha's blood and gun at this guy's house. It was positive that he had her.

Suddenly, Martin's stomach began to churn as he felt the sensation of vomit making its way to his mouth. He turned and purged in the bush. Afterwards, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Tears began to well up in the back of his eye lids, threatening to come out.

"We have an APB out on David's car," Vivian said walking up behind him.

Martin jumped. He brought his hand up to his check and wiped a stray tear from his face. "Okay," he sniffled.

Vivian went over and hugged Martin. "It's okay to cry," she said. "I'm extremely worried about her too."

Martin looked towards the sky. "Please keep Sam safe," he said in an inaudible whisper.

XxX

Please R&R. I have no idea if people like it if you guys don't review.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_-Two hours earlier-_

Samantha stared at the picture of Kyra. Her brown, curly hair hung over her shoulders with such beauty. Her green eyes sparkled. Her lips were curved up exposing her straight, white teeth. Her eyes traveled to the suspect board; it was empty.

Samantha walked over and sat at her desk. She slumped in her seat with her arms crossed. She stared at the computer screen. She had gone through this stuff a thousand times. Kyra, Rick, and Melia were all clear. She reached around and began to massage her neck.

Jerry Robinson turned out to be a dead end. He had a perfect alibi. There had been no other leads, and it seems as if the case was going cold. Samantha refused to let that happen.

The FBI Missing Persons Unit was empty. She was there all alone. Because of the lack of leads, everybody went home including Martin, much to his disapproval. She had convinced Martin to go home and that she would be there soon. Three hours later, Samantha sat at her desk twiddling her thumbs.

Then she remembered a name that she had written down in her notebook: Ethan Sanchez. She straightened her posture and placed her fingers on the keyboard. She typed in Ethan Sanchez and pressed enter. A picture of Ethan popped up. He was dark skinned with black hair and brown eyes. He was skinny, maybe a little too skinny for a 22 year old man. He had a scar on his right check which stood out.

Samantha read through the man's back ground. She immediately stopped when she read that Ethan had been arrested for drug dealing. Her eyebrow rose as she went for her cell phone. She had a feeling that she would need that name sooner or later.

She threw herself out of her seat and tore out of the building. She contemplated on whether or not to call Martin but decided against it. Martin was probably sleeping at one in the morning. She didn't want to disturb him. She was, however, perfectly willing to disturb Ethan Sanchez at home.

Ethan's apartment was located in the worst part of town. It was a dilapidated building that looked like it was going to collapse at any moment; however, Samantha was on a mission. She had to find Kyra Johnson.

Ethan opened the door with tired eyes. His eyes teared up when the light from the hall flooded into the apartment. He wore his boxer shorts.

Samantha held up her badge. "I'm Agent Spade. I need to ask you a couple of questions about your girlfriend's mother."

"It's one in the morning," Ethan protested. He rubbed his eyes.

"I don't care. I need to talk to you. It's important."

Ethan opened the door wider to allow her access. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Samantha looked around and saw that the living room was in complete disarray. There were stains on the couch. "That's okay," she politely refused.

Ethan sat down on the couch and shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourself."

"Why does David Johnson hate you so much?" Samantha asked.

Ethan lowered his head. "Do I have to say?"

"Yes, you do," Samantha coaxed.

"He owes me money," Ethan explained.

"Why?"

"I gave him some drugs to deal, and he lost them. He owes me a couple grand."

_So that's why David doesn't like him, _Samantha thought. _He's a drug dealer, and he doesn't want his niece around him. _

Samantha turned on her heels. "Thank you," she said. "You can go back to sleep now."

Next stop David Johnson's house.

It took Samantha a long time to find David's address. By this time, Samantha was extremely exhausted, and all she wanted to do was sleep. Her stomach was growling, and her mouth was craving water; however, she wasn't going to stop now.

As soon as the door handle juggled, Samantha jumped. The man behind the door was David. "Agent Spade," he said, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to ask you a few more questions," Samantha said stepping into the house.

David's house was nicer, cleaner.

"Sure, of course. Anything," David said. "I will do anything to find Kyra."

Samantha didn't bother with pleasantries. "I just came from Ethan's apartment. He told me that you owe him money." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave him a look of curiosity.

"He's lying," David adamantly denied as he shook his head.

"Really?" Samantha said as she walked over to a night stand to look at a picture of him and Kyra. She picked it up and analyzed it before replacing it. "Mostly anybody would do anything to give money back to a loan shark. They're known for their reputation."

David stared at her. His face was blank so Samantha continued.

"When we first met you said something about a bank," Samantha paused. "Johnson Center has many shops in that place, including a bank." Samantha stared at him. David began to fidget. "You know that Kyra knows the layout of the bank. She knows where the vault is and when and where the guards are at all times. She knows where the security cameras are too." She stopped to analyze the nervous man. His face distorted into that of horror. "You kidnapped her so that she could help you rob the bank."

David's demeanor turned calm again. He stepped closer to Samantha and stared her down.

Samantha could smell garlic on his breathe, but she wasn't about to back down. "Once we find evidence, you're going away for a long time."

David's eyes started to gleam. "I have a better idea."

Before Samantha could react, David had her wrapped up in his arms with a death grip. He was pulling her to the door. She started flailing. She reached for her gun, but David was faster. As soon as Samantha had her gun, David reached down and wrestled it from her. He held the gun to her head; she immediately stopped fighting.

"Move and you die. Now let's go," David said. He had left arm wrapped around Samantha's upper arm. His other hand held a gun to her head.

When David turned his head to open the door, Samantha took her chance. She managed to get away from David's death grip. She reached her hands around and grabbed his right hand and slammed it against the wall. The gun fell from David's hand and landed in the dark. Samantha looked for it, but she decided that she had to run because David was regaining his balance fast.

Samantha didn't get far before she felt the weight of a 200 pound man tackle her. She landed with a bone crushing thud.

David forced Samantha onto her back. "Bitch!" he screamed. He lifted his hand up.

Samantha knew what was coming next. She braced herself as his muscular hand came down and slapped her in the face. She gave a shrill. Blood began to pour from her cheek. She reached up and grabbed at her face. She turned her torso towards the ground.

David violently grabbed Samantha and forced her on her feet. "You're coming with me," he breathed.

Samantha felt disorientated. She had just gotten he wind knocked out of her, and blood ran down her face staining her white shirt. Samantha walked to David's car without a fight. She was placed in the trunk. He could feel the car rock back and forth as it sped down the highway.

XxX

Please R&R…tell me what you think good or bad. Should I continue?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"It's confirmed. The blood in David's apartment is Sam's," Danny stated slamming the file on his desk. He sat down and sighed. He looked to Martin who looked to his feet. "Sam must have figured out what David was planning," Danny said. "And he took her to shut her up." He sat at his desk trying to find anything about David Johnson that would be useful. "I really think that he also is the one who took Kyra. But for what? And what would he do with Sam?"

Martin sat on the corner of Danny's desk. He began to swing one leg with apprehension. "I have no idea. But Sam knows, and if we want to save the both of them, then we'd better find out too." Martin looked to the window. He watched the dark, ominous clouds looming in the sky. He fixed his gaze on Danny. "Why didn't she call me? I would have helped her. If she called me then we wouldn't be in this situation. David would be arrested, and Sam would be with me." He had finally told Danny what had been racing through his mind since the night he woke up to an empty bed.

"We all know that Sam is stubborn. When she gets something in her mind, it's very hard to convince her otherwise," Danny said. He stood up and stared at Martin. "I've known her forever. I think she gets it from me."

Martin's lips curled up into a small smile. A faint gleam in his eyes made the mode less tense. Only a little.

"Ah-ha," Danny shouted. He stood up on his feet and pointed to Martin. A smile appeared on his face. "I can still make you smile in times of great sadness."

Martin laughed and rolled his eyes as he got up and walked away. He walked over to his desk and began to do a background check for David Johnson. His eyes followed the words laid out on the page. As each word was read and analyzed, Martin's sorrowful expression turned into hope.

The words that lay on the computer were glorious. He had found out that David had once worked in an auto body shop, and, of course, he was fired for drug possession. Martin immediately typed in Speedy Auto Shop into the search engine. Once again, his eyes scanned the myriad of words displayed on the computer screen.

"Hey guys, I have something," Martin announced. His face literally lit up. He turned to his colleagues who rushed to his desk. "David worked at an auto shop but was fired. It has since been shut down. It could be where David took Sam and Kyra."

"Okay, let's get going," Jack announced. He flicked on his FBI boss mode and handed out orders.

Within the hour, Vivian and Danny were at the former Speedy Auto Shop. The SWAT team was right behind them.

Martin stayed behind with Jack. He sat at his desk fidgeting with just about anything he could find. He played with the invisible creases on his jacket and the buttons on his shirt. His mind never travelled away from Samantha. Waiting for the news was killing him. He couldn't sit still, and, to Jack, his face had trepidation written all over it.

Suddenly, Jack's cell phone sprang to life. Martin jumped out of his chair and ran to him. He stood only a few feet away trying to listen in on the other line, but his ears were not cooperating. Instead, Martin settled with staring at his boss intently.

"She's not there?" Jack said into the phone. His face configured into confusion.

Martin's face fell. He walked back to his desk, disappointment written all over it. As soon as he sat down, he felt a chill of recollection run through his veins. This very chair reminded him of Samantha.

-_Flashback-_

_It had been a long day of nothing but sweat and hard work. It was late. They had just found a runaway teen that they had been looking for for days. Martin and Samantha were the only ones left in the office due to paper work. _

_Martin was growing tired. A yawn proclaimed his mouth as he let out a groan. His hand shot up to cover his mouth. Tears began to trail down his cheeks. It had been so long since he got up from his desk that he couldn't even remember when the last time he was on his feet. _

_"Sleepy?" came a familiar voice. _

_Martin swiveled his chair around to see a beautiful blonde standing in front of him. A smile crept upon his face. "Yeah," he muttered, trying to stifle another yawn._

_Samantha walked over and sat on his lap. She placed her hands on his cheek and stared into his eyes. Her face was soft and tender._

_Martin could see the love in her eyes. The gleam in her eyes melted him instantly. He suddenly felt the love and affection that he felt when he first saw her. He smiled a warm smile._

_"Well maybe I can fix that," she said as she leaned in to kiss him. She moved painstakingly slow as her lips neared his. _

_When the space between them closed, Martin gave in instantly. He let himself mold into her. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their tongues tasted each other's mouth; their breathing had seized to exist. _

_Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck. Martin could feel his neck tingle at the gentle touch of her arms. It was a feeling that he never got tired of. Another feeling that he would never get tired of was the sensation of her lips on his. Their kisses were full of passion, love, desire._

_The kiss had lasted a long while until they could no longer hold their breath. _

_The first thing that Martin saw was Samantha's smile. "Is that better?" She cocked her head to the side waiting for his answer. Her eyes sparkled in admiration. _

_"No, I'm still tired," he said, placing a soft hand on her cheek and drawing her near. _

_They kissed again; this time more intense and with more ecstasy._

_-End Flashback-_

Martin smiled at the warm moment. He remembered that they had sat in his desk chair for close to an hour making out. Needless to say, they didn't really get any work done that night. His lips began to tingle at just the thought. He brought his pointer and middle finger to his lips, and then he looked at them as if his hands were covered in blood. Tears sprang to life in his eyes. The salty substance trailed down Martin's cheek in a perfect line; it rested on his lips. He licked the tear from his mouth. He stared at the piping hot coffee that was resting on his desk.

He missed her so much. He wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him and tell her how much he loves her. It hurt more because he knew he couldn't. Samantha was out there somewhere, scared, alone, and bleeding. It pained him to not know where she was. It was a new experience for him, not knowing. To some extent, Martin felt that that was possibly the worst part.

More tears began to flood down his cheek. His vision became cloudy as the room began to blur into a mixture of colors. He stared at the computer, almost mesmerized by the screen saver. He was sure that Samantha was in the abandoned auto shop; he was so disappointed when she wasn't. His hope was replaced with worry. He had never felt so helpless in his life. His body grew weak as he realized that he had been up for almost twelve hours with only four hours of sleep and no food. Suddenly his stomach began to rumble.

A few minutes later, Martin found himself in the break room, absentmindedly staring inside the refrigerator. He was enjoying the cooling sensation that covered his body.

"If you get any closer to the fridge, you're going to be inside it," a vague voice sounded.

Martin jumped. He closed the refrigerator door and whipped his head around, shock registered on his face. Vivian was leaning against the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and there was a smile plastered on her face.

"Viv, hi, I was just…"

"Staring blankly into the fridge," Vivian finished. Her eyes grew wide with humor. She stepped in the break room and walked over to him.

Martin's body relaxed. It was as if he was a withering plant. "That obvious?" He walked over to the table and pulled out a seat to sit down. "I thought I was hungry, but I can't eat."

Vivian grabbed a sandwich from the refrigerator and sat down beside Martin. "How are you doing?" she asked in a calm voice. Her face was contorted into compassion.

"I'd be lying if I told you I was fine." He stared in her eyes.

Vivian reached over and grabbed his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "She'll be alright. When we find her, you'll realize that you were worried for no reason."

Martin looked up and smiled at her. "Really?" he said raising one eyebrow. "Everybody seems to be worried about her, including you."

"Of course, we're all worried. It wouldn't be the same without Sam," she concluded. She lowered her eyes. She broke her sandwich in half and handed half to Martin. "Here, you need to eat something."

Martin looked up at Vivian and smiled. He graciously extended his hand and took the delicious treat. Martin stared at the sandwich before taking a bit. He was thinking about what she had said. It was true. Everybody was worried about her. He had just been too blind to see it.

"Do we have any new leads?" he asked.

"No," she offered. "Danny, Jack, and Elena are trying to find anything that they can on David. Everything that we find is a dead end."

Martin raised his head and simply said, "oh."

Vivian stood up from her seat. "Jack said that you can take your time," she pronounced before flashing him her teeth.

Martin's eyes followed Vivian before turning them to the ceiling. He stared, breathing at the ceiling. "I will find you, Samantha Spade," he muttered to the air.

XxX

**That was chapter four... Reviews Appreciated. The more reviews I get the faster I will update....**

**Still to come........In chapter five, find out what David did to Samantha!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The car jerked, and Samantha flew into the side of the trunk. Her deep gash on her cheek began to sting with an unusual intensity. She moaned with pain. She had a feeling that David was jerking the car on purpose; he seemed like the type of guy to do that.

Samantha laid there trying to figure out what to do. She figured that David was going to take her to the same place that he took Kyra. In a way, she was excited for this, but mostly, she dreaded it, feared it really.

_On the bright side, _Samantha thought, _I found Kyra._ She gave a little chuckle. _At least I can make myself laugh._

Samantha lay scrunched up in the trunk with nothing to occupy her but her racing thoughts concerning her fate. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her blood boiling. She knew that this was uncharacteristic of her to be terrified, but this man had held a gun to her head, tackled her, and hit her. She was sure that he would be willing to do anything to get what he wanted.

Her thoughts wondered to Martin. _What is he doing right now? _She craved his embrace of protection and warmth. She gave a little chuckle at the thought of her wanting the one thing she couldn't have. She remembered when it was hard to want him. It took her forever to allow the world to know that Martin was her boyfriend. At first she tried to shut him out, but her heart betrayed her brain. And now here she was thinking of that as a tiny tiff in their relationship.

Samantha was yanked from her thoughts when, with a jerk, the car stopped. Samantha's breath caught in her throat when she heard the sound of the car door opening and the sound of footsteps growing closer. She rolled onto her back with her hands up in the air, ready for anything. The only sound droning out the foot steps were the uneasy, tiny breathes that she was taking. Her heart pounded like a sledge hammer. She felt as though she was in a movie that was running in slow motion.

With the sound of the key entering the lock and a quick twist, the trunk lid popped opened. David looked down at her with a scorn look on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes was enough to make Samantha cringe. He couldn't help but gleam at his triumph. He had managed to grab a trained FBI agent; there wasn't anything better than that, well aside from what he was planning. He reached down and grabbed Samantha by her upper arm, violently dragging her out. When Samantha resisted, he grew increasingly agitated. "C'mon, get out!" he barked.

Samantha tried to go fast enough for him, but her best wasn't enough. She had managed to scrap her shin and forearm. Blood trickled out causing pain to rush through her body. She didn't say a word to him, however. With her eyes blazing into David's flesh, she stubbornly gave him a look of contempt.

When Samantha finally tore her eyes from the heartless stranger, she found herself in the driveway of a beat up house, somewhere in a neighborhood that nobody in their right mind would choose to raise their kids. The house looked like it would fall over at any minute. To Samantha, the Leaning Tower of Pisa was steadier than this old wood building. The house was yellow, complete with chipped paint and cracked wood. What was once white shutters hung on one hinge on the windows. One of the windows was shattered making clear gazing in the house impossible, not that anybody would want to. The lawn was brown, and the once beautiful roses that outlined the perimeter of the house craved water in the scorching sun. Black shingles from the roof littered the front yard, making the house look, if possible, more damaged. The house looked like a house that would be used in the movies to portray murder scenes or poltergeists. Because the house gave Samantha shivers, her brown eyes began to wonder around the neighborhood.

Samantha turned her attention to the other houses. There wasn't anything different about them except the color and the plethora of dirty, run down cars parked along the streets and in the driveways. The streets looked like one big dumpster because of the amount of trash that rested on them. She didn't even know that a neighborhood existed like this one, not even in New York.

Samantha finally snapped her head back to her attacker. "What are you going to do with me?" Samantha spat. Her eyes were burning into his as a look of disgust overtook her face.

David gave a tug on Samantha's arm, and when she groaned, he smiled. "I was going to kill you, but now I realize that you could be more valuable to me if you stayed alive, for now."

"You can go screw yourself. There is no way that I'm going to help you," Samantha said. She gave him a look of scorn.

David laughed. "That's what Kyra said at first. You should see her now. She is more than willing to help." He looked down at Samantha and gave her a smirk. He began to pull harder on her arm as he dragged her to the front door.

When David opened the front door, the smell of mold and mildew lingered in Samantha's nostrils. Her face contorted into disgust; she brought her right hand up and plugged her noise.

To Samantha, it didn't seem possible, but the house inside was worse. The furniture was sporadically placed in random areas of the living room. Take out cartoons and empty beer bottles littered the coffee table and floor. The carpet was covered with dirt and hair. Dust particles roamed around the air freely. An inch of dust covered the books that were on the book shelves which lined the walls. Rays of light managed to seep through the windows and provide inadequate lighting. Straight ahead was a hallway that led into the kitchen. David started to follow the path. The kitchen was worse. The linoleum floor was speckled with food stains. Dishes piled in the sink. Coca roaches feasted on the moldy food left on the counter. Samantha winced with disgust. How could somebody live like this?

Just a few feet ahead of Samantha was a wooden, chipped door.

David opened the door exposing a staircase that led to the depths of the house. The only thing that was visible was the blanket of thick darkness. David pushed her violently; Samantha's body jerked forward as she flew in. She lost her footing and fell to the ground, narrowly missing the stairs. She lifted her head to stare at the man, her brown eyes silently pleaded with David.

"I'll be back when I need you," he grunted before he shut the door. He slammed it so hard that the walls began to vibrate.

Samantha cringed at the sound of the door slamming. Her gaze stayed fixed on the door to see if he was going to open it. When it was evident that David wasn't going to, she stood up and jiggled the door handle. It was locked. She turned on her heels and ventured deep into the house.

There were so many unnecessary things in the basement. There were two bikes hanging from the ceiling. In the far right hand corner was a wash machine and dryer. There was a wooden counter that ran along side of the right wall. Boxes rested on it collecting dust. To the left were more boxes stacked taller than Samantha. A snow board leaned against the wall. Straight in front of the stairs was a small window which was the only thing allowing light in the dark basement. Thick bars on the window thwarted Samantha's plan for escape.

There was one thing that she didn't see: Kyra.

"Kyra," Samantha called in a low voice. She began to walk to the dark corners, feeling with her arms for a warm body.

No answer.

"Kyra, are you here?" she said a little bit louder. She moved to another corner.

No answer.

"This is the FBI," she said. There weren't any more dark corners to feel through. She looked around which was pointless. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

No answer.

She sighed again. She slumped over. She was so sure that Kyra was going to be in there.

_I guess I didn't find her after all._

She was frazzled as possible sceneries arose in her mind.

_What if he killed her already?_

With exhaustion evident in her eyes and defeat written all over her face, Samantha found a spot on the floor and sat down. She brought her knees to her chest, and she wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her forehead on her knees. The cement ground was cold which caused shivers to shoot through her body; however, this only lasted a few seconds before heat swept over her body. Her breathing was labored because of the amount of dust and dirt that had collected in the ancient basement. She coughed and sneezed a few times. She lifted her head and concentrated on the door as if, if she stared at it long enough, it would open. After a few minutes of intense concentration, she replaced her forehead back on her knees. She looked to her feet and watched her toes wiggle in her sneakers.

"Think, think, think," she reiterated in a low, quivering voice. She took a deep breath.

Instead of thinking of a way out, Samantha found her thoughts drifting to her boyfriend.

She missed him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to make love with him. She wanted to smell his scent, the scent that was undeniably his. She wanted to sit next to him. She longed for his kiss, his presence.

All of a sudden, Samantha's stomach began to churn. She felt bad for not calling Martin. If she knew Martin, and she did, then he would be beating himself up for going home. Her heart panged at the thought of Martin beating himself up. He was so placid, compassionate, and loving. It was evident he would put her before him always without reservation. He was never indecisive about that, and Samantha knew that that would never change.

Samantha couldn't figure out why she hadn't called Martin. She couldn't figure out why she went alone to David's house. She knew better than that. She was just so desperate to find Kyra; she didn't even know why. And know instead of the team looking for Kyra, they have to exhaust everything to find an FBI agent who didn't have enough common sense to know not to go alone to a suspected kidnapper's house.

She began to gently bang her head against the wall. "You're so dumb," she said aloud. She lowered her eyes and gazed around the basement for the umpteenth time.

Samantha realized that her body was growing heavy. Sweat began to trickle down her face. The air in the basement was humid and blistering. She stretched out so that her body would stop conserving heat. Her breathing became deeper still as the smoldering heat made its way inside her lungs, burning them. Water became the primary thing on her mind. She started to grow restless and anxious. She shifted her body every couple of seconds, each position worse than the last.

Then a wonderful memory of her and Martin filled Samantha's head with nothing but warm thoughts. She immediately stopped flailing and relaxed. She finally settled with sprawling out on the floor.

_-Flashback-_

_The moon was the only thing that allowed the couple to see what was in front of them. _

_Samantha and Martin strolled through the park hand and hand. They decided to go for a midnight walk. The weather was more than perfect. _

_"Your first kiss?" Samantha asked Martin. She turned to him and gave him a sly smile._

_"That was," he paused and looked to the stars, "Sarah Jenkins in the tenth grade. She was my major crush. It took me almost a month to ask her out, and when I finally did, she said yes. I was so excited. We ended up bumping noses the first time. I can still feel the pain," Martin explained._

_Samantha chuckled. She brought her free hand to her mouth to muffle her laughter. "I can totally picture you being an awkward nerd when you were younger." She lowered her hand and looked at him a smile. "No offense."_

_Martin stopped walking and turned to face her. He was pretending to be hurt, but his smile and sparkle in his eyes betrayed him. "Take that back." He jutted out his lower lip like a small child pouting. _

_"No," she said firmly. She crossed her arms. _

_"If you don't, I will tickle you. We all know how ticklish you are," Martin said bringing his hands up to her stomach but not quite touching. _

_Samantha released her hand from his and turned on her heels. She began to sprint zigzag lines. "You have to catch me first," she giggled._

_Martin stood there for a few seconds watching her run. He placed his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself. He figured he should give Samantha a head start. _

_Samantha ran down the path, giggling the whole way. She looked back often to see where her boyfriend was. _

_She could hear Martin's laughter. It was a deep laugh, one full of pleasure and happiness._

_Samantha wasn't fast enough. Martin easily caught up to her. He placed one hand underneath her knees and the other in the middle of her back. He swept her off her feet and began to spin her around. Samantha wrapped her arms around his neck as Martin spun faster and faster. Their laughter was so loud that it could have woken the dead. _

_Suddenly, Martin's foot hit a hole in the grass, and his foot gave away. They both went crashing down on the grass with a thud. Samantha landed on her back, stunning her. Martin landed on top of her, trying desperately not to crush her with his weight. The couple stared at each other for a moment before bursting out with laughter. _

_"I caught you. You have to apologize," Martin whispered, gazing down at her._

_Samantha smiled and grabbed the back of Martin's neck. She brought his face so closed to her that she could feel his breath on her. "How about I show you how sorry I am," she said in a seductive tone._

_Their lips met with a fiery passion. Their tongues explored each other's mouth as their hands ran over the other's body, touching and feeling. _

_-End Flashback-_

That night had ended up to be a great night.

Now more than ever Samantha wanted to escape. She flew off of the floor and began searching through the boxes for a possible weapon. Box after box turned out to be empty until finally she found a weapon. It was a hammer. She crept up the stairs and rasped on the door.

A few minutes had passed before David came to the door. "What do you want?" he said in a scratchy voice.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Samantha called. There was no answer. "Please?"

The door slowly swung open as David peaked through the crack with his head. "Better make it quick."

Samantha hid her weapon behind her back as she emerged from her dark entrapment. She walked passed David. When he turned his back to close the door, Samantha took her chance. She securely grabbed the hammer with both hands and raised it to her side. With all her heart and soul it in, Samantha swung the object straight into David's gut just as he was turning around.

With a stunned look on his face, David's hands snapped to his stomach. He gave a grunting noise as he double over.

Samantha raised the hammer above her head and with all her energy she drove it into the back of his neck.

David fell to the floor, pain shooting through his body. He began to yell profanity. He tried to get up but fell backwards.

Samantha dropped the hammer. She ran straight ahead to the living room. Her heart pounded. She knew that if he caught her, she would be dead. When Samantha had finally reached the door, she jiggled the handle with desperation. It took only a few seconds for Samantha to realize that the door was locked. "No, come on. Open," she cried.

She was trapped.

Samantha looked back to see David standing before her. He slowly stalked to her like a cat would do to a cornered mouse. He was angry; his face was glowing red.

Samantha's body began to shiver with fear.

David grabbed Samantha by the shoulder. His eyes were glassed over. His teeth were grinding together. He stared at her for a split second before flinging her into the wall.

When she hit the wall, the wall and door vibrated. She fell to the floor in a heap. Her left arm had hit the wall in an unusual position causing excruciating pain to shoot through her body. Her right hand held her swelling arm. The gash on her cheek burned; the scraps on her shin and forearm burned. She looked up at David who still had anger written all over his face.

Without a thought in the world, David reached down and secured his gigantic hands around Samantha's petite neck. He squeezed as hard as he could.

Samantha tried to kick him, hit him, and punch him. She brought her hands up and grabbed his hands. She tried to get away, but she was no match for the 200 lb. muscular man. Her head began to throb. Her lungs screamed for air. She tried to open her mouth to scream, but she just gagged. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Samantha's body screamed for air, craved really. Her lungs were on fire from the lack of oxygen. Her vision began to get cloudy. Suddenly, just when Samantha began to think she couldn't take it anymore, David released his hands from around her neck.

Samantha never thought that oxygen could be so replenishing; it felt like heaven. Her first breathes were stinging, but it felt good. She began to cough horribly. She rolled on her side and curled up in the fetal position. Coughing began to rack her body causing her whole body to shake. Tears rolled down her cheeks; her face felt like it was on fire. The coughing was forcing Samantha to take deep breathes. She grabbed at her throat feeling like she was unable to breathe.

David just paced ahead of Samantha. He rubbed his temples. He was calmer; even though, worry was evident on his face.

When Samantha's coughing subsided, she didn't move. She laid there waiting for David to do something. She was weak. She hadn't eaten in a while. Her mouth screamed for water.

"Look what you made me do," he said in a frightfully calm voice.

Samantha cringed when David reached down for her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her to her feet. Her head hurt; it was spinning. Her breathing wasn't back to normal yet. She kept slipping from David's grasp. Samantha saw that David was taking her back to her cage.

"You're so lucky that I need you, otherwise you'd be dead right now," he grunted.

_Lucky me,_ she thought. She tried to speak, but her brain wasn't forming the necessary words.

With a creak of the door, David opened the door. He placed her on the ground at the top of the stairs. Then he slipped from her sight and closed the door. Samantha heard a lock sound. "You're not coming out for anything."

Samantha lay at the top of the stairs, unmoving. Moving caused too much pain right now. Her bones shouted in protest when she tried. Her arm was getting purple and blue in color. Blood started to trickle from her scratches on her forearm. Breathing became easier with each passing second.

"Martin," she whined. Tears stung the back of her eyeballs threatening to fall. "Where are you?" She curled her body into a ball. She brought her hands to her chest as if they would protect her.

Within a few minutes of lying on the ground, Samantha was sound asleep. Exhaustion had finally plagued her to the point where she fell asleep with ease.

**XxX**

**How did you like it?...Reviews appreciated. The more reviews I get the faster I will update…**

**Coming up….Martin finds out the shocking truth.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks to all who reviewed….here's chapter six. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER SIX**

Martin found himself on the front porch of Rick's house. His hands were shoved in his pockets. He stared mindlessly at the door.

The sound of Elena pounding on the door brought Martin back to reality. He straightened his posture and stood erect.

Laughter and men talking began to fill their ears. It was coming from inside the apparently grieving husband's house.

When Rick opened the door, the happy atmosphere grew louder. Rick answered the door with a huge smile on his face. His smile immediately departed when he found out who was at the door. He cleared his throat and looked at them seriously.

Martin craned his neck around Rick to allow his eyes better access into the house. The furniture was shoved to the side of the room, and in its place was a fold out table with four chairs. Chips, pretzels, and beer created an unpleasant stench. Three men with cigarettes in their mouths occupied the seats. They each had a hand of cards lying on the table while they waited for Rick unwearyingly. They continued to gallivant about the day's happenings as their voices reverberated off the walls; they were all completely oblivious to their surroundings.

"You having a party?" Elena asked. She cocked her head so that she could see inside vividly. She gave a probing look before diverting her eyes back to Rick.

"No, of course not," Rick denied. Though his face was full of shock and surprise, there was something inexplicably consoling about him. He stepped outside and closed the door gently with a gentle bang.

"What's up with all the men and booze?" Martin asked. He used his eyes as a substitute to pointing.

"Look," Rick said as he leaned in close to the agents, "I was feeling depressed so I invited a few friends over. That's all." He crossed his arms over his chest, hurt registered on his face.

"Right," Elena said, dragging the 'i' out. "Here's the thing, we found out that your brother abducted Kyra. We have no idea why, but we were hoping that you could tell us that."

"What?" Rick said. "How do you know?" It was as if somebody knocked him off his feet. He leaned up against the door. Shock hid his handsome features.

"Because he abducted one of our agents," Martin said irritated. He tapped his foot on the pavement hoping it would give Rick the hint to cut to the chase.

Rick looked to his feet. He tried to speak but couldn't. He looked at the agents and said, "what do you want from me?"

"Do you know anything?" Martin asked. His agitation grew heavy.

"No," he denied. "I have no idea why he would do this. Why the hell would he take an agent?"

Martin turned to look at Elena, one that carried many invigorating thoughts. Why was he more concerned about Samantha's abduction than his own wife's? Martin found that extremely deviant.

"Look I'm sorry, but I can't help you," Rick said before opening the door and stepping inside. Martin saw disappointment on his face. He gave one last look at the man and woman before closing the door.

Martin gave Elena a look, one that provoked many astute thoughts. He reached for his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the familiar number. "Yeah, Jack, it's me. I think we have reason to watch Rick."

XxX

Martin and Danny sat in an unmarked car. The car was resting across the street of the Johnson's house, just far enough down the block so that it could create any suspicion. Martin and Danny had been staking out the Johnson residence all night, and there was nothing imperative that required attention. The only activity they had seen was two out of the three guests leaving the home.

"This is ridiculous. We'll never find Sam like this," Martin said from his place in the driver's seat. He fidgeted with the straw of his take-out cup causing inconspicuous glances from Danny. He was sure that doing this would lead them to Samantha, but now the only thought he had was that the stake out was a waste of time and energy.

"Well, this is our only chance," Danny said. He looked at Martin and watched him. He reached out and grabbed Martin's hand to still his hand him from making the annoyingly squeaky noise with his straw. "We have no leads and no way to find Sam."

"Sorry," he said glancing at his hand, not realizing his lack of creating melodic sounds. He slumped in his seat, placing the drink in a cup holder. The car became quiet before Martin's voice cracked the air. "She's been gone for over 24 hours," Martin said. He stared unblinking at his hands. He knew Danny was right, and it was frightening.

Danny lowered his eyes. "I know," he breathed. He looked to the house with sorrowful eyes. "What is he doing in there?" he sighed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the front door swung open, and Rick stepped out with a cell phone to his ear. He walked down the path that led to the driveway where he stopped and leaned against his car.

Danny straightened his posture and tapped Martin on the shoulder. "Look at this," he said bringing the binoculars to his eyes. He peered through them with fascination.

Martin snapped his head up. He noticed that Rick was acting like he was disconcerted and worried. "I wish I knew what he's saying," Martin said, thinking out loud.

Danny took the binoculars away from his eyes and stared at his partner. He gave him a casual look. "What? You don't read lips?" He put the binoculars back to his eyes and focused his eyes on Rick's moving mouth as he talked on the phone. "Taking the agent wasn't part of our plan," Danny repeated in a monotone voice. "You screwed up and got caught. You better fix this," Danny repeated.

Martin's eyes went wide. _What does he mean by 'you better fix this?' _His gut wrenched inside him. "Rick was part of it the whole time. He had his wife abducted. I can't believe that I didn't see it." Martin looked genuinely distressed. She started to swift in his seat.

"I'll see you there in an hour," Danny read Rick's lips. He took the binoculars away from his eyes and stared at Martin to read his reaction.

Martin reached in his pocket for his phone and began dialing. He waited for the other party to answer. "Jack, Rick was a part of this all along. He knows where Sam is," Martin said into the phone. "He's going to meet somebody we assume is David in an hour." He paused and listened. "Yeah…okay will do." He hung up the phone and looked to Danny. "He wants us to follow him and keep him updated." He sat straight up and gave Rick a feeble look. Hope was replenishing his body. Martin was sure that they were close to Samantha. He could practically taste victory.

**XxX**

**Sorry, it's a little short. Will Samantha be rescued in time?**

**the more reviews I get the faster I will update......I will love you forever if you do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Samantha stirred as an uncomfortable sensation began to overcome her. She jolted awake. Panic caused her to throw herself off of the floor. Her body screamed in protest as she got to her feet. She was confused for a split second until she remembered her horrible ordeal. She caressed her throat before returning her hand back down to her side. She grabbed a hold of the rails as she stumbled down the stairs.

She felt horrible. Her throat was hurting. Her arm was causing so much pain it was unbearable. She could feel numerous scratches and bruises that caked her body. Her entire body was sore. Her stomach was growling because of the lack of food. Her lips were cracked because of the absence of water. Her mouth was dry. She had little energy to do anything.

She went to the window and peered out. She saw children waiting for the school bus a little ways down the street. Birds chirped announcing that morning had arrived. The sun was barely peaking behind the houses. There was a man jogging with his golden retriever; he looked happy to be alive. The neighborhood seemed so lively and perky.

Samantha raised her hand, and she navigated it around the bars. She lightly tapped on the window. "Help," she muttered. A twinge of anger washed over her. How could all those people be so happy when she was locked in a basement being tortured by an unstable man?

Suddenly light flooded into the basement. Samantha looked up to find David standing at the top of the staircase. The light that flooded in around him made a perfectly straight line to Samantha. It also created a perfect silhouette of David's figure. Samantha turned around slowly allowing her eyes to only glance at him before she finally settled her eyes on him.

The abductor and abducted had a silent staring match challenging the other to blink first.

David broke his gaze. "Let's go," he demanded in a gruff voice.

Samantha turned around and began to climb to the door. She glared at him during her entire ascend. She walked slowly as if she was testing him.

When Samantha was in reach of David, he grabbed her left arm. "If you try anything, I will kill you."

Samantha gave him a look of disdain. "You're hurting me!" she shouted.

"Good, maybe it will teach you not to misbehave," he said.

David led her through the house and to the garage. Samantha saw a van in which she recognized it as the van that was used to abduct Kyra. The back door was open already. Because of Samantha's pain, every step felt like a knife being driven into her deeper. She refused to moan unwilling to give David the satisfaction he wanted.

"Get in," David grumbled. He released Samantha's arm and shoved her towards the van.

Samantha grunted. She glared at David before turning her attention to the van. She stared at it to try and figure out a way get into the van with the least pain possible. She wasn't sure how she managed to climb in without too much pain, but she did. She was so concentrated on getting into the van that she didn't even notice the frightened woman cowering in the corner of the van.

Kyra sat with her legs tied at the ankles and her arms tied at the wrists. Her brown hair was in knots. Her face was covered in dirt which found its way into her wounded eye. Dried blood covered her face. Her injuries mimicked Samantha's. She stared at Samantha with curiosity.

Samantha navigated her way to Kyra's side. She reached out with her right hand and squeezed Kyra's arm. Samantha stared at Kyra with awe.

"If either of you try anything, you're both dead," David growled.

Samantha tore her eyes away from Kyra to stare at David. David's voice snapped her back to reality. She watched as David slammed the back of the door and disappeared.

"Do I know you?" Kyra stared at the strange woman through swollen eyes.

"I'm with the FBI," Samantha explained. "We've been looking for you." She shifted positions in an attempt to alleviate the pain that shot through her whole body.

Kyra's eyes wondered over Samantha. "Looks like you didn't plan on joining me," she said.

"No," Samantha said. She lowered her eyes. "I figured out his plan, and David didn't like it so he took me."

"Well…welcome," she said with a sad smile. She looked to her feet before looking back at Samantha. "What's your name?"

"Samantha."

"Nice to meet you, Samantha," Kyra said.

"Where were you?" Samantha asked, her curiosity outweighing her conscience.

"In the back room," Kyra said simply.

Just then, the driver's side door opened up, and the two women gasped. They immediately recognized the man who climbed into the driver's seat with ease.

Kyra's eyes began to water. Her face distorted into hurt. Her face was soft, not anger. "Rick?" she said in a soft, feeble voice.

"Hi Honey," Rick said climbing into the driver's seat. He acted as if there was nothing wrong. He smiled shamelessly.

Kyra was speechless. She couldn't speak.

Samantha took the initiative to find out for herself. "But why?"

"Because I had to help David, and, plus, Melia needs the money for college," Rick said with a scowl, looking at his wife.

"I can't believe you were involved in this the whole time," Samantha wailed. She tried to move but found it extremely painful.

"Well you don't have to worry about this for much longer because after this you're both dead," David said as he climbed into the back with the women. He closed the door behind him causing a loud bang. He looked over and winked at Rick.

Twenty minutes later, the foursome was parked in front of the bank in the Johnson Center.

David grabbed a bullet proof vest and wrapped it around his body. The placed a black jacket around it. He turned to Kyra. "You're sure that the guards aren't here?"

Kyra shook her head; she was still in shock.

"If you are lying to me, I'm going to kill you on the spot," he said.

Kyra's eyes traveled to her husband's. Tears fell from her eyes. "I…I…" she stammered.

"Oh, come on Honey, it's not like we had the perfect marriage anyway," Rick smiled.

David opened the back door and crawled out. He grabbed Samantha by her left arm and forced her out with him.

"Ow!" Samantha screamed. Tears of pain began to sting the back of her eyeballs.

Once David had Samantha outside, he grabbed his gun and began to stalk towards the front door.

"So what am I for?" Samantha asked as she slowly walked with him. With every step, she winced. The pain was unbearable.

"Protection," he said. He tugged her tighter. "Go faster."

"You're hurting me," Samantha pleaded.

David gave a smirk to Samantha before giving focusing his attention on the bank's door.

Samantha's heart began to race. She was going to be his human shield against bullets. She watched helplessly as David wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled it open. Samantha was petrified. She was being forced to help him rob a bank that could end in the worst situation possible.

**XxX**

**Next chapter will be full of excitement…I promise.**

**Reviews Appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Sirens wailed all around Martin. His heart pounded as Danny turned into the bank's parking lot. There were two cars there already. One car carried Vivian and Elena while the other carried Jack and another agent on another team. All four agents were tucked behind their opened doors; their guns were trained on something towards the bank.

Martin followed their gaze. What he saw horrified him. His heart stuck in his throat as he watched Samantha and David. David had grabbed Samantha by the throat with his right forearm. With his left hand he held a gun to her head. Samantha looked drained of everything. Scratches and bruises covered her body with an unusual number. Her cheek housed a deep cut with dried blood outlining her face. Her eyes were red with exhaustion. Behind the blood, Martin could see that her face had lost all color: It was pale. He noticed that her left arm was swollen to an abnormal size. It was black and blue in color, and it looked like she had trouble moving it.

He captured Samantha's eyes with his own. He could see the trepidation that she radiated through her eyes. It was a silent plea, one that Martin couldn't ignore.

Martin's heart called out for Samantha. He wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that she was safe, but he couldn't. It pained him to see Samantha in that much pain. The thought loomed in his mind that with one swift movement of David's finger, Samantha, his Samantha, would be dead.

As soon as Danny parked, Martin jumped from the car. He started to run to Samantha; however, Danny appeared by his side and held him back.

"Martin, don't," he said. He looked straight into Martin's eyes. "Let's do our job and get her out the right way."

Martin reluctantly listened to Danny. After glancing at Samantha he turned around and drew his gun. With sadness in his eyes, Martin took cover behind the door and fixed his gun on David while looking at Samantha.

"I'll kill her!" David shouted. "I swear to god; I will!" David pressed the gun harder into Samantha's head. He squeezed Samantha's neck harder to pull her closer.

Martin could see the distress on Samantha's face. And to him, it looked as if her breathing was uneasy too. David was terrified; Martin could tell. He could also tell that he looked like he would do anything to elude the police and the FBI.

Martin gripped the gun so tight that his knuckles turned white. He began to step in place. He bounced his arms up and down itching to shoot David.

Jack's face was tense. "You don't want to shoot her, David. You're not a killer," Jack called. "Let her go, and we can talk about this."

"I'm warning you!" he shouted. He pressed the gun deeper into to Samantha's head. His arm became tighter around her neck.

Martin could tell that Samantha was having a hard time breathing based on her panting. She brought her hands to grasp at David's arm around her throat. However her pained expression gave her away when she immediately dropped her left arm; it dangled by her side.

"Okay, okay," Jack shouted. "What do you want?"

"I want to walk free!"

"I can't do that," Jack shouted back.

"Then she's dead!" David shouted. His grip around the trigger tightened.

Martin tore his gaze away from Samantha. He looked to his team mates whose faces were distorted into worry.

Suddenly, a gunshot burned through Martin's ears. His heart skipped a beat as he turned his head to David and Samantha. David still had his arm wrapped around Samantha's throat, making it impossible to see who was shot. They were both lying on the ground with blood on them. Martin felt like his legs were going to give out any second. He reached for his chest and stumbled backwards. Neither of them was moving. When he finally swallowed what happened, he sprinted to Samantha. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he had to know. "Sam!" he screamed. His throat was dry, and it burned.

Agents had begun to slowly stalk to the pair; their guns were trained on David.

It felt like slow motion to Martin. He couldn't tell who was shot. It was torture, the worst kind.

Finally, Martin reached the pair. "Sam?" he said softly as he knelt down beside her. He placed a hand on Samantha's back. He kept his gaze on Samantha, neither of them moving.

And finally, finally he knew the answer to his burning question.

**XxX **

**I know this one is short, but I couldn't help myself with this cliffhanger. Evil isn't it? I have to get some reviews for this chapter before I update. **

**Is Samantha dead or alive? Find out in chapter nine.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Then she's dead!" David shouted. His grip around the trigger tightened.

Samantha stared at Martin. He looked just as scared as she did, if not more so. His face was soft and tender. Samantha could see the sparkle in his eyes from the tears that threatened to fall. Then he looked away.

Tears sprang to her eyes; she was petrified. She was shaking uncontrollably. She could feel the cold metal digging into her scalp. Any second, her life could be over, and it was all up to David. David was playing God; it wasn't fair. There wasn't anything she could do. Anger arose in her heart. She was angry at David for kidnapping her. She was angry at David for hurting her. She was angry at David for using her as a human shield. Tears started to flow down her face like a waterfall.

She didn't have time to fathom much of anything. Before she knew it, she heard a gunshot. She cringed in fear, her body grew tense. She stole one last look from Martin before she closed her eyes, expecting the bullet to instantly kill her.

Samantha waited with trepidation, but after hearing the gunshot, she was still standing there.

The next thing she knew was she lost her balance as she and David fell to the ground. She landed hard on the pavement with David's arm wrapped around her throat; however, his grip was looser. She didn't move; she was too afraid. She even tried not to breathe hard so she could hear everything around her.

"Sam!" she heard Martin scream followed by rapid footsteps.

Her brain told her to get up, and as she made the attempt to, she suddenly stopped. Fear plagued her heart, and the only cure was Martin. But she couldn't get up. She couldn't explain it.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand touch her back. "Sam?" Martin's voice was unstable and cracking. His body shook with the possible reality.

Samantha knew that she was safe. She began to navigate her way out from underneath David's lifeless body. Ignoring the pain, she immediately looped her arms around Martin's neck; she scooted close to him. Tears continuously flowed down her cheeks, soaking Martin's shirt.

Martin gave a sigh of relief when Samantha moved. Tears of joy glistened in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, daring anybody to tear them apart. He noticed that her breathing was heavy with panic. Her entire body trembled with fear. Because of this, Martin pulled her closer than he ever thought was possible. She nestled her head in the crock of his neck, and he gently rested his cheek on her head, allowing a sigh of relief to escape his lips. He began rubbing her back gently, "It's okay," he soothed. "I've got you."

Samantha allowed herself to sink into Martin's embrace. She never felt happier in her entire life, but she couldn't stop herself from crying. She was happy that David was dead: He was never going to hurt her or anybody again. She was happy because she was once again settled in Martin's protective embrace. She was happy because she was alive. But most of all, she was happy that she had somebody like Martin by her side. The tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Martin reluctantly unwrapped his grip from Samantha. He grabbed her upper shoulders and gazed lovingly at her; he was careful as to not hit any bruise, cut, or other wound that beleaguered her body. His heart wrenched with sadness. Now, he could clearly see the evidence of her ordeal. Her long, beautiful hair was in knots at the top of her head. Her eyes were puffy and red from the little sleep she had gotten. The gash on her cheek looked as if it was getting infected. She had a few minor scratches on her face. Black and blue fingerprints were vividly imprinted on her neck indicating what David had done to her. Martin's blood boiled with anger; he knew immediately. The thought of David's hands wrapped around Samantha's neck squeezing the life out of her was unbearable. He began to ponder how it was possible that Samantha's tiny body withstood David's grave abuse. And then the blood boiled with a greater intensity. He looked over at David to make sure he was dead. Blood began to run in a puddle leading away from his head.

Martin just stared at Samantha taking in her wounds. A zephyr swirled through Samantha's knotted hair causing a loose strand to cover her eyes. Martin reached up and gently brushed it behind her ear. Then his hand wavered above her cheek as he lightly caressed her infected wound. The tears of joy that glistened in his eyes were now tears of sadness.

Samantha stopped crying. Her tear-stained eyes watched his gentle hand. Then her eyes maneuvered to his face. He gave her a sad smile that she mimicked.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here," Martin said in a low voice that was barely audible. He grabbed Samantha by the waist and pulled her off of the ground and onto her feet. When she grunted, he winced knowing the pain she was in. He carefully navigated his way to the car never letting go of her. He sat her in the backseat of the car; her legs dangled outside. "Are you okay?" His voice was low, but it spoke volumes.

Samantha sniffled. She gave him a small smile before shaking her head. "Now I am," she breathed. However, her actions contradicted her words when she leaned her right side of her body against the back of the seat; her body was unwilling to cooperate with her. She was so weak and beaten that she couldn't even hold her head up. Pain racked her body. She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face, taking deep breaths.

Martin stared at her. He wanted to hold her but was afraid. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I was so worried about you," he said. His head tilted to the side.

Without opening her eyes, Samantha smiled. "I missed you, too." She paused as another relentless pain shot through her body. She moaned before saying, "You were all I thought about."

Martin smiled, but it faded when he saw Samantha's face of agony and placed his hands on her knees. He desperately wanted to hold her again, but he was too afraid of causing her further pain. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. He fixed his gaze to the van. He saw Jack and Danny dragging Rick from the front seat. Elena was carefully untying Kyra's restrictions.

Samantha groaned which caused Martin to whip his head back to her.

"It hurts," she groaned. She didn't even bother of open her eyes or move an inch.

"The ambulance is on its way," Martin said. He just watched her, unsure of what to do. He began to get anxious. All he wanted was for Samantha's pain to go away.

Within a few minutes, Samantha was on the gurney as the speeding ambulance piloted its way through a maze of traffic.

As the paramedics worked, Martin sat by Samantha's side. Her small hand was cupped in Martin's hand; he gently squeezed it.

The squeezing allowed Samantha to relax. Her body was as light as a feather as her body molded into the hard gurney. She stared up at him; worry and relief was written on his face. She smiled at him to reassure him that she was going to be okay. "So, how was it?" she said in a feeble voice.

Martin looked to her with confusion.

Samantha took that as confirmation to continue. "Living without me?" she said. Her smile was wide.

Martin raised his head to the sky and sighed. A chuckle escaped his throat; he squeezed her hand tighter. His expression became solemn. He stared at her before a smile crept across his face. Much to the annoyance of the paramedics, he gently leaned in and brushed her lips with his own trying not to hurt her. "I couldn't stand to live without you," he said in a low but firm voice. He watched a smile appear across her face before he began laughing. He looked up at the vigorously working paramedics with appreciation.

The tender moment was cut short when Samantha felt the pain latch onto her like a hungry shark. Her whole body ached as a stubborn moan released from her lips. Martin stared at her with concern. The pain quickly subsided, and she relaxed her body. She looked up at Martin through watery eyes. "Remind me to never get kidnapped again," she laughed.

Martin couldn't help but laugh. She was so strong and plucky. He reached down and gently ran his fingers through her hair.

Suddenly, the ambulance stopped. Martin didn't even realize that they were at the hospital. He jumped out first and helped the paramedics unload the gurney. He strode steadily along with the paramedics and doctors; he never let go of Samantha's hand until she and the doctors disappeared behind the swinging doors.

Samantha stared at him through the tiny window in the door. She smiled with gratitude.

Martin mouthed, "I love you," before she and the others faded behind the off white hospital walls until they vanished into a room.

**XxX**

**Stay tuned….there is more to come. I'm thinking maybe two more chapters, but I'm not sure.**

**Please review if you want me to update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Samantha was leaning against the sink looking at her reflection in the mirror when Martin walked in. She was dressed in jeans and a tank top. A pink cast covered her left arm. Her cheek sported five stitches carefully covered with small, white, rectangular bandages. Her face was slightly swollen from her healing wounds. Her eyes were heavy as she got no sleep the night before: She didn't like hospitals. The screaming pain had subsided to a whimper, but her badly broken arm screamed refusing to give Samantha the peace she craved. Her hair was no longer scruffy, but she hadn't had a shower in a few days; it was something she desperately sought.

Martin watched Samantha as she analyzed herself in the mirror. He smiled to himself thinking about how wonderful it was to have Samantha with him again. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. He wanted to watch her some more, but the nagging he felt to touch her was overwhelming. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms scrupulously around her waist pulling her close. It was the first time that he was able to hold her since she disappeared.

At first, Samantha jumped. Her mind's eye flashed back to being with David for an instant. Then she realized where she was and who was holding her. At first, she rested her head against his chest. She thanked God that Martin was there. He had sat up with her the whole night ensuring that she was okay. She was grateful, and she loved him immensely.

Without leaving Martin's embrace, Samantha turned around and looped her arms around Martin's neck. She smiled at him. "Hey!" she greeted.

Martin's lips hovered above Samantha's. "You're beautiful no matter what," he said.

Samantha rolled her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. Her lips craved the taste of Martin's. She smiled at him before leaning in. The couple shared a deep and passionate kiss that could withstand anything.

After several minutes of kissing, they pulled apart for the sole purpose of breathing. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that," Samantha said.

Martin's response was kissing her again letting her know that the feeling was mutual. "Are you ready to get out of the hospital?" he asked with a smile.

Samantha pulled away from Martin's grip. She walked out of the tiny bathroom and over to her hospital bed. She grabbed her small bag of limited things before returning to Martin's side. "More than you know." She reached over and intertwined her fingers with Martin's loving the feeling. She smiled at him.

The couple strode down the cold hospital hallway, walking to reception. After signing the papers, they walked out of the hospital.

Samantha gave a sigh of contentment. She had been through so much in the past few days, and she will never forget it. She just hoped that the memories didn't haunt her dreams.

Martin gently squeezed her hand before he released it so that they could part. He helped Samantha into the car vowing to always protect her.

That night, Samantha stood in the bathroom, staring at herself. She was trying to decipher how to undress with a cast on. It was hard; she couldn't move her arms with frustrated her to no end.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Samantha turned her attention to the door as Martin entered.

"Would you like breakfast for din-?" He stopped when his head jolted to her. He gave a chuckle. "Sam, you've been in here forever, and you're not even undressed."

Samantha pursed her lips together trying to bit away the comment that so desperately wanted to slip through. Instead, she hung her head and sighed. "It's hard," she whined.

Martin couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute when she was frustrated and angry. A slight look snuck over Martin's features. He stepped closer to her and gently began to tug at her clothes. The cloth gave away immediately as Martin ran his eyes over Samantha's naked body. He was finally able to see the full extent of her injuries. He couldn't believe. If David wasn't dead already, he would have no reservation about murdering him on the spot.

Samantha sensed the tension that Martin radiated, and she immediately knew what he was thinking. She ran her hand over his cheek and stared him in the eyes, ensuring her eyes remained soft. "It doesn't hurt that bad," she shrugged.

Martin tore his eyes away from Samantha's wounds and focuses his eyes on her. "I know," his voice cracked. A smile suddenly appeared on his face. "So what will it be: pancakes or waffles?"

Samantha smiled. "French toast."

Martin tenderly kissed Samantha on the lips before escaping the bathroom.

Taking a shower was far more difficult than Samantha could have fathomed. She couldn't get her cast wet or her stitches wet. All of her wounds screamed when she placed her body underneath the hot water, so she settled with washing around her cut. She ended up washing her hair with one hand.

After a lot of agony, Samantha was finally clean. Her hair was its silky, gorgeous self again. Her blonde locks cascaded over her shoulders. Her skin was smooth and soft to the touch. She threw on sweat pants and a T-shirt. She looked herself in the mirror and mentally thought of a before and after picture. She smiled to herself before she exited the room.

She made her way to the kitchen and sat on her circular dining table. Just as she sat down, Martin placed a plate of hot french toast in front of her.

The smell made her mouth water. Her stomach began growling; she couldn't remember the last time she had actually had a decent meal or any food for that matter.

Martin laughed at the pace that Samantha was eating. "Are they good?" he asked. He sat down beside her with his own plate.

Samantha shook her head before swallowing. "Yeah, thank you." She reached over and gave him a peck on the lips.

After dinner, the couple made their way to the couch. Martin sat straight up while Samantha rested her head on his shoulder. He legs were draped over his lap. Martin had his arm wrapped around her. A movie exploded to life on the TV; however, neither of them was watching it.

Martin could smell Samantha's shampoo. It was so sweet and pleasurable. He wrapped his arms tighter around her afraid to let her go again. "Sam, are you awake?" His voice was gentle.

Samantha shook her head. "Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

Samantha tore herself away from Martin so that she could stare at him. "Go for it." She reached up and brushed her hair from her eyes.

Martin opened his mouth to ask her the question that he had been wondering since they found her. "What happened to you? I mean what did David do?" He was almost afraid to know, but he was too curious.

Samantha smiled. She shifted so that she sat cross legged. She stared at him. She sighed. "Where do I begin?"

"How did you figure it out so quickly, and why didn't you call me?"

Samantha lowered her eyes. "I don't know how I figured it out, but I did. I was just so in tuned to finding Kyra that I really didn't think about the consequences. I thought about calling you but I figured that you were sleeping, and I didn't want to disturb you." She paused to see Martin's expression. It was unreadable. "I went to Ethan's house and then David's. I told him about my theory. Before I knew it, he attacked me. He grabbed my gun from me. I got it away from him, but I couldn't find it so I ran, but he caught up to me. He slapped me and that's how I got the cut on my face. He just picked me up and stuffed me in the trunk. He took me to a house and locked me in the basement." She paused again.

Martin shifted so that he could face her better. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," he said. He took her hands in his and gave them a squeeze.

"I started to think about you. Then I got angry. I found a hammer, so I went to the door, and I told him that I needed to use the restroom. He answered it, and I hit him." She began to smile. "He was bleeding too. I ran for the door, but it was locked. He just grabbed me and threw me against the wall." She paused and looked down. "I can still feel how it felt when I hit the wall. Then he chocked me. I swear that I was dead, but he let go."

Martin looked down. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to help you." He didn't want to see her expression.

"Hey," Samantha said. She cupped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. "It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone there alone."

Martin smiled. "You're just too damn smart with you figuring everything out that fast. I was kind of proud of you for it."

Samantha smiled. "Yeah?"

Martin smiled. "Yeah."

They each leaned in and meeting each other's lips with passion and fire.

**XxX**

**This is the last chapter, but I think that I'm going to do an epilogue. **


	11. Epilogue

**EPILOGE **

_-Five Months Later-_

Samantha happily peered in the mirror at herself. She had been through so much, and now she and Martin were finally going out on a date. Though where to? Martin wouldn't tell. Samantha hated surprises even more than she hated David.

Samantha decided to wear slacks and a nice blouse. Hell if she was going to wear anything skimpier than that even if it was for Martin. It was snowing outside.

The weather was getting cold. It was something Samantha hated about living in New York. She loved the high activity that many of New Yorkers participated in everyday. She loved the Statue of Liberty and Central Park. She loved the high rise buildings that did their best to block out the wind. She loved her job. But most of all she loved that Martin lived in New York.

When Samantha first moved to New York, she vowed never to step foot outside when it was snowing unless she absolutely had to. She never imagined that she would absolutely want to all because of one man.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Samantha practically ran to the door anticipating Martin's face. It had been less than twelve hours since she last saw him, and yet she couldn't wait to see him again. Samantha smiled to herself. Was this what love feels like?

"Hey, Beautiful," Martin winked.

Samantha threw her arms around the man she loved and kissed him.

Martin happily obliged. "What a welcome," Martin smiled. "If you keep doing that, I may just have to leave and come back."

Samantha playfully slapped him on the shoulder. She reached and grabbed her purse before joining Martin in the hall. With a quiet click, the door shut. She reached for Martin's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "So where are we going?" she asked.

Martin turned and smirked at Samantha. "You'll see."

Samantha hated this. She was dying inside. She leaned against him making sure he could feel her body against his. She began to gently nibble on Martin's earlobe. "If you tell me now, I'll promise we'll have a good time tonight," she said seductively.

Martin almost fell weak in the knees. She knew just how to get to him; however, this made him more stubborn. He gave her a sly smile. "Don't worry. Whether I tell you or not, we're still going to have a good time tonight."

Samantha almost threw a tantrum. Martin was torturing her.

The sky was pink, and the noise level was nonexistent. The snow fell with ease as it landed on top of Samantha and Martin. The breeze that the sea brought in was unbearably cold; however, Samantha didn't notice. She was too busy focusing on the small yacht that floated above the water. It was tied carefully to the dock. There was only a faint light coming from inside that flickered.

Samantha latched onto Martin's arm, jumping up and down with glee. The shivers that consumed her body were now replaced with unconscious excitement. "I can't believe you did this, Martin," Samantha squeaked.

Martin stood watching Samantha. She was so excited; he couldn't remember the last time she was this excited. Martin placed his hand over Samantha's. "I'm glad you like it."

As Martin helped Samantha onto the yacht, Samantha asked, "Are we going sailing?"

Martin gave a chuckle. "Only if you want to be lost at sea."

Samantha's face fell, but as soon as she stepped into the nice, warm cabin, her face began to elucidate genuine pleasure. There was a tiny table set up for two. It was covered with a red cloth with candles providing the only light. Dinner and wine had already been placed on the table, steaming hot and ready to eat. Classical music that Samantha had never heard before filled the room. A smile inundated her face.

Martin went over and pulled out a chair for Samantha which is gladly accepted. She sat down and placed the white, cloth napkin on her lap. She picked up the fork and inhaled the delicious scent.

"I can't believe you did this for me," Samantha said, clearly still in shock. The smile that had been plastered on her face since she arrived never left.

Martin happily dug into the food. Taking a bit of his steak, he replied, "Why not? You deserve it. Anything for you."

Samantha felt her face blush. Thank God Martin could not see because of the candlelight. She knew there had to be a better reason for candlelight.

After dinner, Martin rose from his seat and walked around to where Samantha sat. He extended his hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile.

Samantha looked down, laughing. She accepted martin's gesture by taking his hand in hers.

Martin led her to the middle of the room where he grabbed her by the waist.

Samantha nestled her head in the crock of Martin's neck. She brought her hands up so that they barely hung from Martin's shoulders. At first she gazed outside. She watched as the snow glided its way down and landed in the dancing water. She listened to Martin's steady heart rate and breathing. She immediately felt the need to be closer to Martin so she pressed her body tighter against his.

Martin smiled when Samantha nestled him. He could smell her perfume. He loved how wonderful it was to hold her. It was something that he feared he would never be able to do again just five months ago. He loved her; his heart flickered every time he was near her.

Suddenly, Samantha pulled away and looked him in the eyes. Martin smiled at how lovingly she gazed at him. Her eyes were full of nothing but affection and admiration. She reached in and brushed her lips against his, pulling away immediately.

Martin craved to taste her lips. She was teasing him, and he knew it. He returned the kiss. It was full of passion, love, and desire as their tongues swirled around.

The candlelight made the shadows dance throughout the cabin as the couple kissed; their hands roamed each other's bodies…

_I'll let you make up what happens next……..:)_

_-The End-_

**XxX**

**Sorry about the delay. I had finals to study for. But I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought….**


End file.
